1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to helmets, and more particularly, to protective helmets for hockey and other impact sports. It will be understood that the protective helmet is not, however, limited to use in association with sports.
2. Background Art
Protective helmets have long been used for protecting, among other users, athletes participating in contact sports. In particular, helmets have long been used for the sport of hockey. Generally, these helmets comprise a protective shell that is attached to a user through straps. These straps extend from around the ear on either side of the helmet, and attach under the user's chin.
One deficiency of such an attachment is that the helmet is not secured well to the user. While such a helmet does lend some stability in movement upon impact, such conventional helmets nevertheless tend to move more than is desirable. Specifically, such a helmet tends to rotate about an axis extending through the user's ears or about an axis extending longitudinally through the user's body. For example, in certain impact situations, the rotation of the helmet can be such that the helmet can fly off the user's head, or can end up in an awkward position on the user's head--quite often resulting in injury.
Certain solutions have been developed to minimize the ability of the helmet to rotate about the user's head. For instance, certain structural members have been added to the fastening configuration of the helmet in an attempt to provide additional securement. Specifically, Garneau, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,819 discloses the use of a rear strap which is attached to the helmet and to a lower rear plate. While such a structure is designed to purportedly minimize rotational movement of the helmet (through abutment of the rear plate with the occipital region of the user), such a structure has several drawbacks. The rear strap does not adequately cradle the user's head so as to maintain the helmet in the proper orientation. Secondly, the rear strap does not promote a strong retention structure to retain the rear plate in the proper orientation.